pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Charizard (Tom's Version)
Drought |current = At Professor Oak's Lab |prevonum = 004 |firststagename = Charmander |evo1num = 005 |secondstagename = Charmeleon |evo2num = 006 |numeps1 = an unknown number of |numeps2 = an number of |java1 = Shin'ichirō Miki |enva1 = Tom Wayland |java2 = Shin'ichirō Miki |enva2 = Tom Wayland |java3 = Shin'ichirō Miki}} Ash's Charizard (Japanese: サトシのリザードン Satoshi's Lizardon) is the eleventh Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Kanto region. History Kanto With Damian Charmander originally belonged to a boastful Trainer named Damian. However, in Charmander - The Stray Pokémon, Damian grew tired of Charmander being weak and abandoned it, leaving it on a rocky outcrop and telling it that he would come back later. Charmander's health deteriorated, but it was able to resist capture by Ash twice before explaining to Pikachu that it was waiting for Damian. Later, Ash met Damian and learned that he never planned to return for it. Outraged but mostly concerned for Charmander, who was now stuck out in the rain loyally awaiting Damian, Brock, Ash, and Misty rushed to its rescue, with Brock carrying it to the Pokémon Center while Ash sheltered the little remaining tail flame with his coat. Despite the care shown to it, Charmander was unwilling to remain at the Pokémon Center and returned to the rock where it had been staying. However, it came across Team Rocket, who had stolen Pikachu. Charmander ordered them to return Pikachu, and when they ignored it, it blasted them with Flamethrower to send them running away, leaving behind Pikachu. Ash invited Charmander to join them, but Damian turned up with a bunch of Poké Balls and said that he had abandoned Charmander on purpose in order to allow it to toughen up. Damian threw a Poké Ball at it, but Charmander deflected the ball in defiance. Having seen Damian's character, Charmander staunchly refused to return, and when Damian threatened to crush it with all of his other Pokémon, it attacked Damian with a Flamethrower attack alongside Pikachu, who used Thunder Shock. Damian fled and Charmander happily joined Ash's team instead. With Ash Charmander immediately became one of Ash's main Pokémon, being used in the very next episode as a torch to help Ash through the caves. Also, it joined with a group of other Charmander on the St. Anne in Battle Aboard the St. Anne to repel Team Rocket Grunts. In The Tower of Terror, Ash sent it out to lead the way through the haunted tower, but it was terrified of the Ghost-type and Ash recalled it after it became paralyzed by Haunter's Lick. In Primeape Goes Bananas, Charmander battled a berserk Primeape. It finally subdued its opponent by using Rage and Flamethrower. Charmander made its Gym Battle debut in the next episode, where it defeated Erika's Weepinbell after burning Razor Leaf and then striking a powerful Skull Bash. However, the pure stench emitting from her Gloom caused Charmander to choke and faint. In The Ninja Poké-Showdown, Charmander battled Koga's Venomoth briefly before their match was interrupted by Team Rocket. For the official Gym battle, Charmander went up against Koga's Golbat and defeated it with Ember and Fire Spin. Charmander's power continued to grow, easily defeating a Golem owned by a biker named Chopper, despite the type disadvantage in The Bike Bridge Gang. The flames from Charmander's attack were so powerful that Golem continued to burn and the heat went through the Poké Ball. The rise in Charmander's battle experience reached its peak in March of the Exeggutor Squad, where it helped stop a large number of rampaging Exeggutor. Subsequently, Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. In Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, the scientist created an Aerodactyl and gone all berserk and attacking the lab and the canyon. Ash sent out Charmeleon , Charmeleon evolved into Charizard and flew after Aerodactyl and defeated with it's Flamethrower and Ash managed to catch an Aerodactyl and thanks to Charizard. In Volcanic Panic, Charizard is battle with Blaine's Magmar and Blaine permitted a battle at the peak of the volcano, and the two seemed evenly matched. Magmar dropped Charizard into the lava, but Charizard regained the upper hand by dazing Magmar with an aerial Submission attack and then knocking it out with its powerful Seismic Toss. Orange Island It participated in Ash's Gym battle against Luana in Double Trouble. It fought Luana's Alakazam and Marowak alongside Ash's Pikachu in the series' first official Double Battle. The two Pokémon initially had trouble collaborating, but eventually managed to work together: Pikachu helped to free Charizard from Alakazam's Psychic attack and Charizard caught Pikachu after it was hit by Marowak's Body Slam attack. Charizard's skillful flying caused Marowak and Alakazam to knock each other out, earning Ash the Jade Star Badge. Jotho In Spell of the Unown: Entei, Charizard was used to battle Entei created by the Unown, until Mr. Nightmare Maker came in and captured Entei using a Nightmare Ball and used it to battle Charizard and destroying Greenfield. After Entei was free, Charizard worked with Pikachu and Entei to defeat the Unown and end the illusion and defeated Mr. Nightmare Maker. In Better Eight Than Never, Charizard battled against Clair's Dragonair in Ash's rematch with Clair by causing the water in the Gym's pool to evaporate with its Flamethrower and Fire Spin, thus depriving Dragonair of her protection. It then caught Dragonair with Seismic Toss and used Fire Spin to create a flaming twister to wear down Dragonair's defenses before she hit the ground and was knocked out. Ash surprised Liza by sending it back for training, knowing that Charizard still had a lot to learn. Ash later used Charizard in the Silver Conference during his fight against Gary Oak in Can't Beat the Heat, Gary's Blastoise and Scizor cut Ash's team down to only Charizard, who had to fight three opponents single-handedly. It managed to match Scizor's speed and took advantage of its significant type advantage, defeating Scizor with a single Flamethrower. Despite Gary's Golem's weight preventing Charizard from using its Seismic Toss, Charizard overcame it with a powerful Dragon Rage. Charizard struggled against Blastoise, as it had supreme defensive capabilities and could keep Charizard at bay with Hydro Pump. Thinking outside the box, Ash told Charizard to superheat the field, which forced Blastoise to spend time cooling the molten rock. This created a huge steam cloud and allowed Charizard to seize Blastoise at close range. Blastoise could still use Withdraw to dodge Dragon Rage, so Charizard hurled Blastoise into the ground with Seismic Toss, defeating it and leaving Ash as the winner. Charizard was then used in Ash's fight against Harrison in Playing with Fire, where it came out against Harrison's Blaziken. Charizard's aerial advantage was negated by Blaziken's powerful legs and ability to maneuver in midair. Each Pokémon hit hard blows on the other, and their Flamethrowers were shown to be equal in power. Blaziken even managed to get up after a devastating Seismic Toss, while Charizard took a Blaze Kick to the neck and continued on. A fiery clash between Flamethrower and Dragon Rage knocked both Pokémon down, but only Blaziken could get up, eliminating Ash from the tournament. Charizard once again returned to Charicific Valley, and it was revealed that it had injured Blaziken so badly that Harrison had to rest it in the next round, contributing to his loss. Kanto Battle Frontier In The Symbol Life, Charizard was used for Ash's first Battle Frontier battle, where it took on Noland's Articuno at the Battle Factory. Ash and Charizard flew together, where Charizard demonstrated a far improved Flamethrower and that it had learned Dragon Breath. In battle, it showed that it was a match even for the legendary Pokémon, using Flamethrower to burn through Ice Beam and strike Articuno. However, Articuno did not take much damage from Flamethrower or Dragon Breath, blinding Charizard with Mist and then knocking it to the ground with Steel Wing. Articuno then inflicted serious damage with Water Pulse and froze Charizard's wing tip, crippling its movements. Finally, Charizard used Overheat, which it had just learned, to melt the ice, then it caught Articuno as it tried to use Steel Wing and struck with a Seismic Toss. Charizard collapsed, but managed to get up just as Articuno passed out, giving Ash and Charizard the victory. Unova Kalos Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Gallery Ash Charmander.png|As a Charmander Ash_Charmander_Flamethrower.png|Using Flamethrower as Charmander Ash_Charmander_Ember.png|Using Ember as Charmander Ash_Charmeleon.png|As a Charmeleon Trevor_Charmeleon_Flamethrower.png Ash_Charizard.png Ash Charizard Submission.png|Using Submission Ash Charizard Dragon Rage.png Ash_Charizard_Seismic_Toss.png|Using Seismic Toss Ash_Charizard_Overheat.png Ash_Charizard_Steel_Wing.png Ash_Charizard_Wing_Attack.png Ash_Charizard_Dragon_Tail.png Trevor_Charizard_Charizardite_Y.png SageMegaCharizardY.png Trevor_Mega_Charizard_Y_Drought.png|Drought Activate as Mega Charizard Y Trevor_Mega_Charizard_Y_Dragon_Tail.png Mega_Charizard_Y_Flamethrower.png Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Pokémon native to the Kanto region Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters